


Helpful Boys

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Weecest, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform, john isnt really involved, kind of, lightly non con dean, nightly blow jobs, sucking dick w hanjob simultaneously, underage bc sam is only 13 in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: This was a regular occurrence now, Sam having erotic dreams and grinding up his father while he sleeps. John lets Dean fix it, waking him up to ensure he cums somewhere other than all over their shared bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!
> 
> Please read the warnings in the tags! This fix contains oral sex between a 13 year old (Sam) and a 17 year old (Dean) 
> 
> As well as 17 yr old Dean / 38 yr old John

"Dean," John whispers in the dark of the motel room, reaching across his 13 year old son, to shake his eldest boy awake. "He's doing it again." 

John gestures in the limited light, to one, Sam Winchester, grinding and rutting against his fathers thigh, in his sleep. 

This was a regular occurrence now, Sam having erotic dreams and grinding up on one of them in his sleep. Usually John, because he is a larger frame for the young boy to rut against. John just wakes his older son up, to deal with it. He couldn't have Sam making a mess in their bed. They all have to share, and they're in this room for a week. So Dean just has to help out his sleeping brother, give him a place to cum that wasn't going to ruin the bed. 

"Ugh, dad, I don't care, I'm sleeping." Dean grumbled, rolling over to face away from the man. 

"Now Dean." This was an order, and Dean knew better than to ignore his fathers orders. 

Dean groans and rolls his eyes, but he pulls the thin blanket off of them, still groggy from sleep. Dean acts like this is more of a chore than an opportunity to give a blowjob. He doesn't understand why John never does it himself. He groans again before settling between Sam's pale adolescent thighs, pulling his cock and balls out of the hole in his boxers, not bothering to move the boy to take them off or pull them down. 

"Uhnnghh" Sam mumbles in his sleep, feeling his brothers warm hand against his prick. 

Dean leans down and pulls his brothers small cock into his mouth, not at all surprised when Sam bucks up into the heat of his mouth.

They have had this arrangement for almost 2 years, since Sam was 11 and started rutting against his father in his sleep. The first couple times John instructed Dean to fix it, he had refused, but now it was just a part of the nightly routine, just like brushing your teeth or taking a shower. 

Dean holds the young boy's thighs down gently as he sucks, having to hold back a yawn.

It was the same thing every night, so when John leans over and runs his hand through Deans hair, he is slightly confused, but focuses on the task at hand: Making his baby brother cum. 

He moves one hand to his balls, caressing the smooth skin gently while he rubs his tongue along the underside of Sam's cock, feeling it twitch in his mouth. 

John removes his hand from his son's hair, in favor of turning on the lamp beside the bed. He then returns his attention to his boys, slipping his hand inside of his boxers while he watches. He doesn't usually get off on the sight of Dean sucking off his brother, but maybe that's just because he has never turned the light on. 

"Fuck, Dean, babe you're a natural." John mumbles while he watches his son take the young boy's entire cock into his mouth. Granted, it was only 4", but still. 

Dean turns his head to look at his dad, face contorting in a mix of horror and confusion when he pulls off and sees his father stroking his own cock right next to them. 

"Dad, what the fuck?" Dean whisper-shouts, careful to not wake his brother."Put your god damn cock away, you sick son of a bitch." 

"Watch your mouth, boy. Or we will have to find another use for it." The man smirks, and Dean rolls his eyes, going back to sucking off his little brother, wanting just to go back to sleep. 

"Boy, come help your father cum." John instructs, and Dean groans around the cock in his mouth, not enjoying this process at all. But he offers his father his hand, and John rests it on his long hard dick. 

"Mmm, good boy Dean, shouldn't be long now." He mumbles, thrusting into his son's hand. 

Sam arches his back slightly, his pulse gaining speed and his breathing beginning to be labored, and Dean knew his baby brother was about to cum. 

"Fuck, Dean!" His father calls out loudly, cumming over his fist. 

"Daddy? D-Dean?" Sammy voices between moans, clearly being woken up from the loud ending of his father. "Ooh, fuck, Dean, more." 

His older brother doesn't even hesitate before losing his hand up his boy's boxers, squeezing and kneading his ass while he sucks. 

"Oh, god!" Sam calls out, before cumming in his older brothers mouth. He watches Dean pull off and swallow before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"It was dad's idea." Is all Dean says before he slips back under the blanket, chasing sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also please leave a comment to let me know what you think :D


End file.
